Multiple die packages provide higher density circuitry than single die packages, and therefore there is a strong incentive to combine circuit elements in a single package. As there are at least two die in a package and a wide range of circuit elements together with a large array of package types, the design of a market acceptable multiple die package is competitive, and there is a constant effort to design a multiple die package that has marketing advantages over conventional multiple die packages.